Hunter
Name: Hunter Character Age: 27 Class/Subclass: Ranged, Guns Archetype: Assassin Race: Tellimen Character Personality: · Hunter is indifferent and nonchalant. He stays calm and almost never shows extreme happiness or sadness, even in the face of death. · He is extremely charismatic and knows how to manipulate people into doing what he wants. · He is exceptionally knowledgeable about war and combat tactics. · Hunter knows how to be deceptive. · From his years as an assassin, Hunter is bit heartless. Nothing seems to faze him anymore. · He holds a double identity. When he’s not doing anything assassin-like, he’s friendly and sociable. However, when the time comes for him to do his work, he dons a mask and disguises himself and becomes the ruthless assassin, Martholomule. Background Information: It black as death in the night. His father, Smith, had left him out in the wilderness and told him to survive. He had only given him a knife, gun, and a few tools necessary to start a fire. “You will become strong or die in the process, son,” his father often told him. Hunter was only 4 years old when he first fired a gun. From that day forward, his father had trained him every day in martial arts and weapons. Through all that training, he learned how to quickly dispose of someone using a knife, disarm others, shoot a gun with near flawless aim, kill someone easily with no equipment, basic survival skills, and a wealth of other things of the sort. Hunter grew up with two brother and two sisters, but he was especially close to Mirabelle, one of his sisters. Other than the training, he and his father had very little speech with each other. He had married Hunters mother after her previous husband died in an avalanche while exploring. A few years later, she gave birth to Hunter. Now Hunter was 17, and his father had one more test for him. He took him far out on horse into the wilderness told him to survive and to make his way back home by foot. His home was straight ahead, but it would take several days to get back home. After his walking throughout the day, he hunted for food, and set up camp. From his survival and combat training, he had managed to survive and make it back home. When he got home he was surprised to find the door open. “Father? Mother?” he cried out. Nobody responded. Perhaps they went out, he thought. When he finally got upstairs and went into his room he was greeted with the corpse of his mother and three of his siblings on the floor, and his father sitting on the bed grinning, his knife dripping red with blood. “Hello, son,” his father said. “What have you done? What the hell did you do!” “Simply done my job.” Hunter found a knife sitting atop the dresser next to him. He picked it up and charged at his father, but he was simply too fast. Whenever Hunter would go for one opening to attack, Smith would be in a different place entirely. Smith inflicted several non-fatal stab wounds upon Hunter. He stumbled onto the ground and looked up at his father, holding the knife. “You’re still too weak. Unless you want to die, I suggest you leave. Go. Run as far as you can. I don’t want you here ever again until you’re powerful enough to face me.” Hunter quickly took some money, got up and ran south. He ran for about 30 minutes until he caught sight of a town, then he fell unconscious at the town gate. He woke up in a hospital, where he was told that they were able to stop the bleeding and that he would live. After he spent a few weeks recovering at the hospital he was able to leave and start adventuring again. He would need a place to stay. Then he remembered the money he took before he left. 1 gold, 70 silver. He took the money and went to an inn to stay. As he lied down to sleep he pondered about his what had happened. Why would he kill mother? What job was he talking about? Then it hit him. Smith was an assassin and Hunters mother was most definitely contracted. But why would he carry out the job so willingly, being married to her? Why train him, knowing he’d only be an obstacle when it was time to get the job done? Why would anybody want to kill her? Nothing he could think of linked anything together or answered the outstanding questions. He had no leads and no way to find his father. Then he remembered the one final thing - or person - that remained. When he returned home that dreadful night to find his family dead he counted four corpses, his mother and three siblings. He paced his room trying to recall the faces he saw and which one was missing. "Was it Hadrian?" he thought. "No." "Was it Helena? No. Was it Edmund? Was it Mira - yes. It was Mirabelle. She still lives." Smith had left Mirabelle alive on purpose, the only person that could possibly assist in finding him. Hunter decided that the only way he would ever stop his father, one of the greatest assassins that ever lived, would be to become like him. So Hunter did just that. Firstly, he created a double identity system that would keep him from being caught and keep others guessing. On one of his contracts he killed his target and used his blood to paint the name "Sicarius" on a handkerchief and he left it nearby. Sicarius, the Artist of Fate, was born. Word was around the street about his killings. Nobody was safe from him, and he instilled fear into those with power. In a way, Hunter had even more power than those with high offices now, knowing they could never feel safe as long as he existed. In between contracts, Hunter would return to a normal life of adventuring, hoping he would find his long lost daughter, Mirabelle. Once he did, he could quite possibly have all the information he would need to take on the final contract: His own father. Write the text of your article here! Category:Tellimen Category:Assassin Category:Ranged